


You're My Future

by queenssmoaks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'The Jolly Roger' in Season 3, Killian struggles between his love for Emma and refusing to take away her power. An alternate ending to the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Future

**Author's Note:**

> I found this laying around on my laptop... hope you enjoy!

Killian hadn't moved from his spot that gave him a perfect view into Granny's diner.

And of Emma Swan.

He had, though, closed his telescope and leaned against the brick wall of the building, sliding down to sit. Zelena had given him far too much to think about and his encounter with Emma before the dinner had clouded his mind even more. “I'm tired of living in the past” is what she had said, and he had responded that he knew how she felt. Damn, did he know how she felt. Killian wanted to continue looking toward the future but he couldn’t seem to forget about his kiss with Emma in Neverland. Of course, he had kissed many a woman before but it wasn’t the same with her. She seemed to bring out a side of him that was new and different and… kind. Far too kind, he thought to himself, for a pirate. He would always be a pirate in his mind but the captain aspect didn’t matter to him anymore. All he seemed to care about led straight back to Emma and protecting her, as well as her family, especially Henry. Killian and the boy had been bonding over the time they had returned to Storybrooke, Killian showing him The Jolly Roger and playing chess. He had allowed himself to welcome the new side and now that was all going to change… if he kissed Emma like Zelena had ordered. Killian would be destroying everything she had worked hard for and he couldn’t bear to do that after seeing her progress with Regina. But if he didn’t, her family would be hurt and that was Emma’s main concern in every right: protecting her family.

Before he had another chance to contemplate, Killian heard the bell on Granny’s diner chime as the door opened and the Swan family, plus Regina Mills, walked out. His gaze immediately focused on Emma and he stepped towards the direction of the diner to appear out of the shadows and under a streetlight. Her back was turned to him and she was saying something to Henry before she stood up and turned around, her gaze meeting his. His steps ceased and he offered what he could of a smile as Emma leaned down to speak to Henry.

“Why don’t you go home with Mary Margaret and David? You seemed to have a fun day with them, so why not a sleepover?” She asked, smiling as well. David and Mary Margaret raised a brow and then looked behind her to see Killian, understanding she needed to be somewhere else.

“Okay, Mom.” Henry said obediently, giving her a hug before turning to walk along with his mother’s “friends”, whom he didn’t even know were his grandparents.

Emma waved goodbye and then turned towards Killian once again, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coat as she took strides towards him. She wondered what exactly he was doing there but she assumed she would find out soon enough. She had told him that his past didn’t matter to her because it didn’t: just as her past year in New York couldn’t matter to him. The past was the past and the future looked bright, aside from the never-ending threats from the Wicked Witch. After Neal had died, Emma was confused. She still was, but she couldn’t take her mind off of Killian: not just because of what he had done for her, but also what he had done for Henry, the one person she cared the most about. Ever since Neverland, she had found him to not be the bad pirate that everyone thought he was. Instead, she found him to be helpful and caring, the complete opposite of a looting and swashbuckling pirate. Coming to a stop in front of him, she tilted her head.

“Have you been waiting here all night?”  Emma didn’t think it was possible for Killian to blush, but she swore she saw a rosy color fill his cheeks. “Long enough.” He responded. “I just needed to… to see you.”

“Well, come on, then. Henry is at Mary Margaret and David’s for the night so it looks like we’re going to your place.” She said, and without a second thought, turned in the direction of his apartment. It seemed strange that Captain Hook would have an apartment, but nevertheless he did. The pair walked in silence until they arrived, Killian unlocking the door and stepping aside to let Emma in first. She had only been here once or twice but it stayed the same, plain and simple. The door closed behind her and she took a seat on the couch, drumming her fingers against her jeans. Killian took a spot beside her and stared blankly for a moment before clearing his throat and turning to her.

“Miss Swan, there’s something I need to talk to you abo—” He started, but his eyes widened as Emma placed her hand against his cheek and leaned in, barely touching their lips together. He was taken so much by surprise and desire that he almost forgot to push her away, creating space between them. Emma looked confused and it pained Killian to even think of pushing her away, but he couldn’t possibly take her magic, not when it wasn’t his decision whether she wanted it or not.

“What’s going on?” Emma said, a little bit of an accusatory tone in her voice. She didn’t think there would ever come a day where he would reject her, not after their previous kisses. She simply wanted to thank him for everything he had done, but maybe she was seriously confused about what this was or why he was helping out.

“It’s not you, it’s me. That’s such an overused line but it’s true. Zelena, she…” Killian trailed off as Emma’s complete aura changed. She turned from a wounded lover to a fierce lion in the matter of seconds when the conversation was turned to the Wicked Witch.

“What did she do, Killian?” She said with conviction in her voice, concerned now with Zelena’s next evil plan. She was aware that this wasn’t going to stop, not that easy.  
“She wants to take your magic, Emma. She put a curse on me, and so when I next kissed you, your magic would be taken away.” The curse not only punished Emma, but punished Killian as well. Zelena had tricked him and he should have known better to realize that she was not Ariel. But he hadn’t and now he had to choose between two unattractive choices. “And if I didn’t kiss you, she threatened to hurt everyone you love. Though, she’s already hurting one of them right now by making this the unfortunate way to curse you.” He said softly, looking over at her.

Emma was puzzled. Of course Zelena wanted to rid her of her powers as painlessly as possible, but she musn’t have been planning that Killian would tell her the entire plan. Or she did anticipate the conversation and had yet another thing up her sleeve. Running a hand through her hair, she sat back against the couch and allowed this new revelation to sink in. One way or another, the Witch was going to figure out a way to take her powers or destroy her family while doing it. Looking over at him, she smiled gently and reached over to take his hand in her own. It was to show him that she was there and ready to comfort him.

“I don’t want to think about Zelena tonight. It’s been constant and twenty-four seven worrying about her. Tonight, I want to focus on something else. Someone else.” She said, squeezing his hand.

Killian raised a brow and was surprised that Emma said something like that. Usually, she was all about the town and her family. But the Witch didn’t have eyes everywhere and they would probably be left alone tonight, Zelena assuming he would be completing the deed. One night was all he was going to get and he was going to make the most of it. Nodding in response, Killian swallowed before resuming his spot closer to Emma, their thighs touching. It was killing him to not be able to kiss her but he couldn’t do that, not until they spoke about their other options. Which they would, eventually. Deciding to focus on the present instead of the past was a new concept for Killian, but he was willing to do it because of Emma, right here and right now.

“I’ll help you figure this out, I promise. You need your magic now more than ever, and that’s what Zelena is scared of. You’re strong, Emma Swan, one of the strongest women I have ever known.” He affirmed, knowing that the words coming out of his mouth were an entirely new taste. He was “head over heels”, as they say, and maybe Emma was too. And even if she wasn’t, that didn’t change how he felt about her.

And then the most innocent of things happened: Emma wrapped her arms around him and tugged Killian close against her, in a… hug. The proximity of their bodies was enough to drive him crazy but he knew Emma was trying her best to comfort him. She was good at that, especially after having gone through as many tragedies as she had. She was always willing to help others before herself, one quality that Killian was trying to establish in himself. She trusted him, and he trusted her, and everything seemed to be perfect.

The perfection continued as the night went on: leather jackets discarded, words whispered and touches given. Kisses everywhere except the one place that the both of them wanted it most, but it was enough. Anything would be enough for Emma, and anything would be enough for Killian, as long as they had each other. Once the festivities had died down, both of them laid together on the couch, Emma’s head resting against Killian’s chest, his hand absentmindedly tracing circles on her bare back. It was the farthest they had ever gone but still seemed like the most caring encounter they had ever had with each other. Soft and slow was a new experience but it wasn’t a bad one: it was the most pleasurable thing both had encountered in a very long time.

Their breathing was slow and steady, their eyelids heavy as Killian spoke. “Miss Swan?” He always resorted to calling her that when he was on his best behavior.

Emma looked up at him and raised a brow. “Yes, Hook?” She said with a small grin. He hadn’t removed the fake hand he had been using, and it actually rested on the coffee table.

“I never thought I would know a woman quite like you. Furthermore, I never thought a woman like you would ever stumble upon me.”

Shaking her head, she sat up and leaned over Killian, reaching a hand up to draw a line with her finger down the center of his chest.

“What did I say about the past? It’s the past. And this? This is the future.” She told him, and Killian pushed away his past, certain that Emma was his future.


End file.
